


Die From a Broken Heart

by Suchafangirl23



Series: destiel song series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off a song, Becky is Castiel's mother, Breakup, Chuck shurley is a badass if you hurt his baby boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: “Momma,” he asks, voice wet, “can you die from a broken heart?”





	Die From a Broken Heart

“Castiel, honey!” He closes his eyes at the sound of his mom’s soft voice and takes in a shuddering breath. His grip tightens on his phone and he wills his eyes to stop stinging from unshed tears. “Cas, baby? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, mom,” Cas croaks out, “just wanted to talk is all.” He breathes in again and it comes out a choked sob. He raises his hand to muffle the sound and his cheeks are damp. Becky’s panicked voice raises on the other line.

“Oh, my baby, what’s wrong?”

Cas thinks about the argument that happened over dinner. The way Dean had just pounded his fist on the table and walked out of Cas’ apartment, slamming the door entirely too hard on his way out. He cries harder, not bothering to try and be quiet anymore. It all hurts so much.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean had yelled, causing him to jump and look at him with wide eyes. Dean hardly ever raised his voice. “I said I’m not ready to tell them yet! I’ll tell them when it’s the right time.”

“We’ve been dating three years, Dean,” Cas had said, voice hushed, and eyes cast down onto his table top. “You keep saying you’ll tell them when the times right, but will the time very be right for you? They still think I’m just your best friend. Just tell me when the right time will be. Please?”

Dean had sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He had shaved for tonight. “Come on, Cas,” he pleaded, “let’s not do this tonight. It’s our anniversary.” Dean tried to smile but one look at Cas’ face had made him grimace instead. “Don’t do that”, he muttered, looking away, “don’t look at me like that, man. I’m trying, okay?”

He had taken a breath to calm down. This was hardly the first time Dean and he had argued about the subject of finally breaking it to Dean’s parents that the two were more than best friends. He looked up at Dean. His green eyes were pleading but there was a definite edge to them that said, “don’t push it”.

“So, I’ll just keep being your dirty secret then?” He had asked, a defeated tone to his voice as he looked down at his lap. His hand were clasped tight. The skin around his knuckles shock white.

“Cas, you’re not a secret,” Dean said, voice soft, “you know that I love y- “

“But, not enough to tell your family,” Cas cut him off, “you love me, but not as much as I love you.” He was mortified when his eyes started stinging and he hastily wiped his eyes. “I think it’s best if you go, Dean.”

“You can’t be serious, Cas?” Dean had said, his beautiful eyes wide in shock and tinted with pain and confusion. “I don’t understand why you’re acting like this right now.”

“I’m tired of this, Dean.” He had let out a sad chuckle. “I can’t keep pretending that we’re just friends in front of Mary and John. I can’t just laugh along when they ask when you’re going to settle down with a nice girl. I love you, but you don’t love me the same.”

“Cas, baby, please,” he pleaded as he had reached a hand across the table, palm up, “I love you and I promise I’ll tell them when the- “

“Time is right,” Cas finished for him, eyes closing in defeat.

“Yes. I will.”

“Please, just leave, Dean. I think we both need some time.”

“Cas, baby-”

“Please, Dean…just… don’t.” Cas said, his hand held up, his voice croaky. He was steadfastly refusing to look up. “I can’t do this anymore,” he sniffled and wiped the moisture away, “I love you. I love you so much, but I can’t…I- I just can’t anymore.

“Fine!” Dean had snarled as he slammed his fists onto the table, spilling Cas’ wine glass. The liquid splatter right across his favorite shirt. “You know my number when you’re willing to talk like adults,” Dean spit out before he walked away, slamming the door so hard that the frame had cracked.

Cas stood there, tears trailing down his face. The Impala roared to life. The noise that always gave him so much comfort, made his heart break now. The sound of the tires spinning against gravel was loud and soon, everything was silent. The only noise being Cas’ old record player.

Elvis crooned almost evilly: “And I can’t help falling in love with yooouuuu.”

That’s when Castiel lost it.

 

“Momma,” he asks, voice wet, “can you die from a broken heart?” He leans his head against his knees, his back against the fridge.

He hears her sharp intake of breath before his mom asks, “oh, baby. What happened between you and Dean?”

He cries harder.

“I think I just broke up with him,” he tells her, voice cracking. “He still hasn’t told Mary and John that we’re together.” He wipes his hand under is nose, cringing at the snot that comes away.

“But it’s been three years…” she says, “why hasn’t he?”

“Because it’s not the right time.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”

“Can you have dad come take a look at my door tomorrow?” Cas asks, wiping at his eyes and taking a shuttering breath. “It got slammed and it isn’t closing correctly.”

“Of course, baby.”

“Please don’t tell him everything, mom?” Cas pleads, “I don’t want him getting the gun from his drawer.” He manages a small smile at the thought of his soft looking father cleaning his trusted pistol.

She chuckles. “Yes, Castiel. Come and stay the night with us tomorrow, okay? Being out of your house and back home will do you some good. I know you’re going to look back and smile about this someday.”

He closes his eyes and sucks in a hard breath. She’s wrong. She’s so entirely wrong. She didn’t see his face as he stormed away. She didn’t hear just how final it all sounded. She wasn’t there. He wishes she wouldn’t say such things. He doesn’t want to look back at laugh it off.

He just wants Dean completely. His heart shatters even more when he thinks about how he no longer has any of him. Castiel just had to watch the love of his life storm away.

Dean told him, “when the time is right”. Cas should’ve known better. Should’ve known the time wasn’t ever going to be right. That doesn’t make it hurt any less. It doesn’t make the cracks in his heart heal any.

He manages a shaky smile and nods, even though his mom can’t see him.

“Yeah, mom. I’m sure I will.”

He doesn’t believe himself. Not even for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The song this little thing is based off is called "Die from a broken heart" by Maddie and Tae. If you like pain and feelings, totally give it a listen.


End file.
